Littlest Pet Shop, Our little secret
by BeautyandtheNerd
Summary: Tammy Heartaway has to start over in a new town, with new parents. But when she finds out she's not the only person who can talk to animals. Her three pets and herself go on crazy adventures with a girl named Blythe and her animal friends.
1. Chapter 1

**All right guys, I don't usually write this kind of stuff. I was bored on Netflix and found The Hub made a littlest pet shop show. I had nothing else to do, so knowing my curious mind I watched it. I thought it was cute. But I also thought, what if there was a girl who moved in right under Blythe's apartment ,(I think it's an apartment), But she can talk to animals too. So here is my messed up mind writing this Littlest Pet Shop story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Our New Friends**_

**My name is Tammy Heartaway, and yes Heartaway as in the famous Heartaway animal trainers. Sadly they died in a fire leaving me, their only daughter. I'm stuck in an orphanage out in the country side. The only thing I have from them is my three best pet friends I had since I was a little girl and since the three pets were babies. But now I'm on my way to New York with my new adopted parents, David and Melissa Pines, to my new home. Oh, and one more thing...I talk to animals.**

* * *

**_theme song_**

* * *

David was driving and had his headphones in his ears on. He had long blond hair, a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. Tammy was sitting in the back seat. She had shoulder length bright red hair, purple eyes, freckles, a black beanie, a brown shirt, overall shorts, finger-less black gloves, red converts, and a camera around her next. She was had a blue cat that had a short tail, a white patch over her left eye, a white tummy, and one back leg and one front leg white sitting on her lap.

"Tammy?" the blue cat asked with a thick french accent.

"Ya Ami-Ailsa?"

"Why mus we go to a stinky city instead of a nice smelling country side?" Tammy rolled her eyes. She told Ami-Ailsa a million times. The brown orange white rabbit sitting next to Tammy said:

" Ams, she told ya already. Seriously checka." He said in a very Australian accent. Then Ami-Ailsa stood up and walked over to the rabbit.

"For your informatien, JACK, I am just upset we are leaving the country side. I may be French but, I love the country side." Jack looked at her and said:

"I thought you were half French and half Scottish." Ami-Ailsa looked angry. Then A fox with a green bandanna around his neck in the passenger seat looked at Jack and Ami-Ailsa and said:

"Would you two shut up all ready. It's bad enough with you two fighting back at the orphanage. So zip it!" Jack and Ami-Ailsa looked at each other and looked at the fox and said:

"Sorry Roy." Tammy looked out the window and said:

"Look we're here!" Jack jumped in Tammy's lap while Ami-Ailsa jumped on Tammy's shoulder and Roy jumped in the back and hung on to Tammy's other arm. Everyone looked at the building. Tammy noticed there was a pet shop called 'Littlest Pet Shop'. Tammy and her pets tilted their heads and David took out his head-buds and said:

"Ya when I hear Littlest Pet Shop had apartments on top I figured this would be a great place for you, since I know you love animals." Tammy opened the door. Roy and Ami-Ailsa jumped out. Tammy held Jack close in her arms as she got out. A woman with blond hair in a pony tail, nice shirt, a bl walked out and said to David and Tammy.

"Department called, I got an interview in 30 minutes for a police woman. Bye love you both." And left.

"Oh Melissa, any how I got your bags up on the second floor in your room. So you can go explore your room."

"Ok." Tammy, Roy, Ami-Ailsa, and Jack looked around. Then two girls appeared behind Tammy. One girl had white hair, the other had black hair. Tammy turned around to see them. Tammy flinched, Ami-Ailsa and Roy hid behind Tammy.

"Like I'm Whitney." the girl with black hair said.

"And Like I'm Britney." the girl with the white hair said.

"Let me guess your twins, right?" Tammy said. The twins looked at Tammy's camera, it had a custom sticker on it that said 'Tammy Frame'.

"Tammy Frame?" Whitney said aloud.

"So your name is like Tammy Frame?"

"What? Oh, no it's actually Tammy Heartaway."

"Heartaway. Like as in the animal trainers?" Britney asked.

"Didn't they like die in a fire?" Whitney asked.

"Ya." Tammy said tearing up.

"So your like an Orphan?" Britney asked.

"Well not any more I got Adopted and-" Tammy was interrupted by Whitney and Britney, at the same time.

"EEWWWW!?" Britney pointing to the Jack and Whitney pointing to Roy and Ami-Ailsa.

"Like you have nasty pets like that girl named like Blythe!" Whitney shouted.

"We thought you weren't like your parents, but I guess we're wrong. Your nasty and disgusting like them!" Britney shouted. Jack started throwing fists at the two girls and said:

"I'll show you checkas not to make fun of Tams here." Then Tammy said:

"You know my parents were amazing. We traveled all around the world, seen things you could believe. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room to unpack." Then Tammy, Roy and Ami-Ailsa started walking away. But they heard one last thing from the twins.

"I feel bad for you. Your going to be stuck with Blythe Baxter and the stupid pets." then at the littlest pet shop doors the curtains drew back a little to reveal a pair of woman's eyes. The woman said to herself:

"This feels like dajia vu."

* * *

Tammy was on her new bed. Roy was sitting next to her while Jack was trying to find his bogalos and Ami-Ailsa was napping next to Tammy.

"Those girls think their so great. My parents are known all around the world. I bet their parents are only known in all of New York." Tammy said to Roy.

"Ya. Hey wait, weren't they suppose to be in school since it's Thursday today?" Tammy went to say something and realized Roy was right. Jack came hopping up with his bogalos and said:  
"Maybe a little music will cheer you up Tams?" Jack started play and Ami-Ailsa woke up and stared to dance while Roy stared dancing with Ami-Ailsa. Tammy walked over to her ukulele and stared singing:

_Those girls are sooo mean_

_but they never had parents like mine_

_They never had friend like mine_

_So lets brighten up this room and show them what we got._

Tammy walked over to the window by her bed and opened it. Then the door opened. It was David.

"Hey I'm going to take Roy, Jack, and Ami-Ailsa to the pet shop down stairs. Did you know it has a day camp?"

"Well ya I figured it did have a day camp and sure." Roy and Ami-Ailsa walked over to David and Jack left his bogalos. They said bye and David closed the door. Tammy giggled and walked over to the other window. Tammy tried to open it and it wouldn't open. Tammy tried again but it wouldn't open. Tammy tried one more time. She lifted it up with all her might. It opened. But it wasn't a window.

"What do you know. It's a dumb waiter! Just like out in the country!" Tammy pulled the dumb waiter and hopped in. Tammy stared to go down when a spider landed on her head. Tammy stopped and took one hand and let the spider crawl on it and said, "You know it's not very polite to land on peoples head." When she reached the bottom she cracked it just a little bit to see a hedgehog, a mongoose, a dog, a monkey, a panda, a skunk. Tammy also saw Roy, Jack, and Ami-Ailsa. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey guys who's your new friends." It was a girl with bangs, and the best clothes. Talking...to..the..pets! Tammy couldn't believe this. She thought she was the only one.

* * *

"Oh this is Roy, Jack, and Ami-Ailsa Heartaway. Heartaway as in 'The Heartaway Animal Trainers'." Russell said.

"Nice to meet you mate, bot aren't you as cute as a kangaroos baby." Jack said to Blythe.

"Wait, wait, wait, you can talk to animals?" Roy asked.

"Ya it's a long story though. Ok I actually have to take you three for a walk."

"Bye Blythe!" Russell, Zoe, Minka, Penny, Vinnie, Sunil, and Pepper said. Blythe started walking over to the door. Tammy then pulled on the rope to go up. when she got close to her room she stopped to take a break. Then she saw the rope get pulled on and but the Rope broke and the dumb waiter fell. Once it hit the floor Tammy tumbled out and rubbed her head. She looked at the rope and saw the same spider from earlier laughing.

"Note to self never be nice to a spider again." Tammy said aloud. then she felt sticky little hands on her checks and saw a green gecko looking at her.

"She seems fine. I don't know about her head though. It's huge." Tammy picked him up and set him on the ground. Then a little orange hedgehog walked up to her and said:

"She looks fine when not in in her face."

"Thanks, now tell your little green friend to zip it about my big head." The animals gasped. the orange hedgehog then said:

"You under stand us too? I told you it was the dumb waiter Sunil."

"Actually I always could talk to animals." Tammy said. "Alright now I have two questions. One; Is that Blythe girl good with animals?" a purple dog came up and said:

"Oh, why yes of course darling."

"And Second: What's your guy's names?"

"I'm Zoe Trent." said the purple dog.

"The names Pepper Clark." the skunk said.

"Vinnie Terrio." The green gecko also said.

"Hello, I'm Penny Ling." The panda said happily.

"My name id Sunil Nevla, or The Amazing Sunil!" said the blue mongoose.

"Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, I'm Minka Mark!" the very hyper pink monkey said.

"And I'm Russell Ferguson." The orange hedgehog said finishing the introduction. "What's your name?"

"Oh my names Tammy, Tammy Heartaway." The animals froze. Tammy waited and then after 20 minutes said:

"All right I'm going to go now. I'm on the second floor if you need me." Tammy looked back at the dumb waiter and saw the spider finish fixing the rope. "Thank you." Tammy hopped in and pulled on the rope and went back to her room.

* * *

**All done Ya I can't Spell and apparently neither can my computer. hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know Chapter 1 was Bad. i was a lazy. But Chapter 2 is going to be a lot better. I might even make another littlest pet shop story. SO Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Blythe meet Tammy**_

Tammy got to her room. Tammy didn't bother closing the dumb waiter door. Tammy began to sing to herself and unpack. Leaving All the pets in shock. Luckily Penny, Pepper, Zoe, Vinnie, Minka, and Sunil snapped out of it after 10 minutes. But for Russell, well he's still in shock. Minka poked Russell. Nothing.

"Maybe we should what for Blythe and the new pets to get back." Penny said.

"I agree...WAIT, I got it!" Zoe said. The other pets were wondering what she was doing until Zoe said, " Hey Russell, Blythe wants to take you for a walk...just...the...two...of...you...alone." Then Russell snapped out of it and a Giant Smile came upon his face.

"REALLY?...Oh, um...anyway," Russel said then realizing he said that really loud. Russell Blushed. Then the door opened. Blythe and the three pets came in.

"Did we mizzed anyzing?" Ami-Ailsa said coming in. The pets stared at their three new friends with an unamused expression on their faces. Jack elbowed Roy and said:

"Their staring at you bro." Roy rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Blythe asked. Pepper stepped up and said:

"Well for one, apparently we met their owner." Pointing at Roy, Jack, Ami-Ailsa.

"Oh, well Tammy can be a bit curious." Roy said like it was usual. Pepper whispered to Sunil saying:

"More like a stalker if you ask me." Jack hopped over Pepper.

"What'd you saw about my Tams!" he said a little angry. Blythe rolled her eyes.

"We thought maybe you can talk this Tammy girl." Sunil said.

"Ya, be like a secret agent!" Vinnie agreed. Blythe rolled her eyes again. Blythe walked over to the dumb waiter and hopped in and said:

"Ok, now...uh...Russell you're in charge until I get back."

"REALLY! Er, I mean...ya ok." Russel said blushing a second time.

"BBL. (be back later)." Blythe pulled on the rope to go up. When she got to the third floor she heard someone singing. Blythe followed the singing. When Blythe saw a light and realized it was a room. She heard the singing and saw a girl with a black beanie and red hair singing. "Hello?" Tammy looked at her and said:

"I probably should have closed that door. Hi, I'm Tammy." Tammy walked over to Blythe who was getting out of the dumb waiter.

"I'm Blythe, Did you meet the pets down stairs?" Tammy froze and said:

"Uhh, did you hear me talk to them?"

"I was taking the three new pets, or your pets I assume, for a walk...wait you talk to animals too?" Blythe asking in disbelief. Tammy, forgetting she saw Blythe talking to them answered back with:

"YA! You talk to them too? I thought I was the only one." Tammy was so happy there was another person who can talk to animals. Then Blythe remembered something.

"Wait, are you new?"

"Ya why?"

"My dad said there were going to be new neighbors,... well below us neighbors at least." Blythe and Tammy giggled.

"Hey are Roy, Jack and Ami-Ailsa ok? Jack and Ami-Ailsa being good?"

"Ya, Jack is so cute when he tries to be tough. Ami-Ailsa and Zoe are getting GREAT. And Roy is pretty much friends with everyone. Same with the other two."

"That's good." Then Blythe got an idea.

"Hey maybe Mrs. Tombly will let you work at Littlest Pet Shop with me and the pets."

"Ya that's a great idea. Shall we go now?"

"Sure. Dumb waiter?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Then Blythe said quickly:

"ONE at A TIME! Trust me I stuck in there once." Tammy shrugged. Blythe went down in the dumb waiter. When Blythe got down. The pets came over to her. Russell, as usually, was the first to her.

"So how'd it go?" Zoe asked.

"Great. She just moved in and she lives right under me."

"That explains how she got to the up and down box thingy." Penny said to Minka.

"YA, NEW FRIEND, AGAIN!?" Minka exclaimed. Then Tammy got out of the dumb waiter and waved to everyone.

"Hi." Tammy said.

"Hi!" all the pets said.

"I'm going to ask if Tammy can work here with us. Is that alright."

"YAAA!?" all the pets exclaimed.

"That actually would be great having you here Tammy. Oh, and I apologize for the way we behaved. It's just we're so use to Blythe being the only one talking to us." Russell said.

"Trust me mate, same with us three." Jack said. The human girls giggled and went to find Mrs. Tombly.

* * *

When Blythe and Tammy found Mrs. Tombly she was tending to her door knobs.

"Mrs. Tombly?" Blythe asked.

"Yes deary?" Blythe pulled Tammy to Mrs. Tombly to see and said:

"This is Tammy."

"Why hello deary, I'm Mrs. Tombly. All though you probably know that." Mrs. Tombly said.

"Nice to meet you."

"You see Mrs. Tombly, Tammy just moved down below me and we were wondering if, maybe Tammy can work here." Blythe asked eyes full of hope. Mrs. Tombly thought for a little bit.

"Well dear, What makes **you** think you can work here." Mrs. Tombly asked finally.

"Oh, I love animals and pets. I'm good with them too, like my parent were." Tammy said a little sheepishly.

"Who might your parents deary."

"Uh...The Heartaway Animal Trainers." Tammy said sheepishly again. Blythe and Mrs. Tombly froze for a second. Then Mrs. Tombly said:

"Oh my, Of coarse you can work here deary." Blythe and Tammy looked very happy.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Tombly. You won't regret it." Blythe said. Blythe and Tammy left to go see the pets. Mrs. Tombly rubbed her head and said:

"I hope so. Well better than Madison at least." Then Mrs. Tombly shock her head. Mrs. Tombly shrugged it off and tended to her door knobs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if I made a few mistakes and the story was shorter. Well hope you enjoyed. Beauty OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ok, so I practically Have no life during the summer. All my friends are on vacation and out of the country. So I'm bored. Oh adn It's like 2 weeks from Summer. Now ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Getting to Know You**_

Blythe and Tammy walked over to the pets. Russel rushed over to Blythe and said:

"Soooo?"

"I got the job!" Tammy said excitedly. All the pets came over and cheered.

"Now Mrs. Twombly can get rid of that Madison girl." Zoe said. Tammy froze and looked at Blythe and said:

"Huh?"

"Oh, well when summer comes I go to F.U.N, a.k.a fashion camp, and this girl named Madison works here during the summer. She's not the best with animals. Mrs. Twombly just needed someone to help around the shop."

"Oh,...ok then." Then Blythe realized that she had homework.

"Oh no I forgot I have homework. Can you cover me Tammy?"

"Ya sure." Tammy said as Blythe walked over to the dumb waiter and got in.

"Thanks." And Blythe. And she went up. Tammy looked at them and smiled.

"So what do guys do?"

"Well Minka paints, Penny ribbon dances, Sunil is a magician, Zoe sings, Vinnie dances, and Pepper is a comedian. Oh and I suppose you know Roy's, Ami-Ailsa's, and Jack's." Russell said.

"Cool do you guys want to show me?" All the pet's eyes got bigger and said:

"YES!?" Zoe pushed Tammy and had her sit down. Russell walked over and stood by her. Then stared to sing.

_"Dance, like you know you can!_

_You can yeah, you know you can_

_Dance, like you know you can_

_You can yeah, you know you can_

_Don't forget to dance _

_It's the only plan_

_It's the only plan_

_Don't forget to dance _

_It's the only plan_

_It's the only!" _Tammy clapped and cheered. Vinnie pushed Zoe out of the way and started dancing. Tammy clapped but then he fell. Vinnie got right back up and danced. All of a sudden Penny pushed Vinnie out of the way and she started to do her ribbon dancing. Tammy thought she was so sadly Penny was done shortly and then Pepper went on. She was probably the funniest animal she ever met. When she was done Ami-Ailsa went on and did her usual fashion show, but with Zoe's fashion clothes that Zoe let her borrowed. She was beautiful. Then Roy brought one of his little inventions. It was a hypnotizing machine. Roy had Russell be hypnotized to be a turtle for 5 seconds. Roy turned Russell back and Russell walked back to Tammy. Jack took Roy's place and played his bongolos. Tammy loved it when Jack played the bongolos. After Jack was finished Sunil took the stage. He did some basic magic. But to finish the show Sunil did the old switcheroo but with Tammy. Tammy ended up on the stage and Sunil in Tammy's set Tammy cheered and clapped with the other pets.

"That was great everyone!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Yes, very good everyone!" Russell agreed. All the other pets went to talk to each other, but Russell wanted to get to know Tammy more. "So Tammy, what was it like traveling around the world?"

"Oh it was amazing, the animals were beautiful. Some were not so nice, but most of them were so nice."

"That's great to hear. Hey, how'd you learn to talk to animals?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. Ever since I was really little I practically had animals as friends. Even before I could talk. So I guess I kinda picked it up."

"Hmm interesting." Russell wrote this down on his clip board. Russell wanted to know if he could crack a 2 year case on how Blythe could all of a sudden understand them.

"Hey Russell?"

"Yeeees?"

"What do you do? Do you do anything like the other pets?" Russell froze. He didn't know what he could do.

"I, Uhh...umm-"

"Well I know." Russell looked at Tammy a little confused.

"You're neat, caring, not only that but you can do something else no other pet or animal can do. You can write." Russell still looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If you couldn't write, this place wouldn't be in order. To be honest, I think your the most important pet here." Russell froze. no one ever said he was important. All the other pets thought he was uptight.

"Really?"

"Ya of course." They were silent for a minute. But Russell decided to brake the silents.

"Hey what are your parents like." Tammy tensed up. she hasn't seen her parents since she was 8 years old.

"They were...Amazing. They were caring, sweet, but they were also in control. They kinda reminded me of...well you." Tammy started tearing up.

" Wait what do you mean by 'were'?" Tammy sighed.

"They...died in a fire. Roy, Jack, Ami-Ailsa and I were able to get out when my mother got us out my bedroom window." Tammy sat down. a few tears rolled down her cheek. Russell felt bad. Russell crawled into her lap and lad in her lap. Tammy looked down at her new little orange hedgehog friend. Tammy swooped him up and hugged him gently. "Thanks Russell."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realized...well you know...about your parents."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. Go on and play with the others. How about you go play with Roy. You guys will get along greatly."

"Well if you say so." Russell went over to Roy. Tammy knew her and the pets are going to get along.

* * *

I know I spelled mrs. twombly's name wrong in the last chapter. oh and honestly I think Russell isn't mush appreciated. So ya. hope you enjoyed. Beauty OUT!


End file.
